Nero 'Chavam
|birth= |death= |rank=* * |species= |gender=Male |height=267.1 cm |weapons=*Melee weapons ** (dual wield) *Ranged weapons ** ** *grenades ** |equipment=*Field Marshal Combat Harness * * |vehicles=*Finishing Strike (a ) |skin color=Dark gray |hair= |eyes=Green |cyber= |era=* * |types= |notable=Is the son of Lhor Konar and Huna 'Chavam |affiliation=* (formerly) *Black Hands (currently) *Huna 'Chavam }} Nero 'Chavam (Oracle Code:SC1-M0925-13) is a Sangheili Field Marshal born on Qikost to Huna 'Chavam and Lhor Konar. His twin brother is Kelo 'Chavam. Nero is an aggressive and 'in the face' kind of Sangheili that specializes in close to mid range combat. Just like his father. Nero is usually seen carrying his two Energy swords which he uses as his primary weapons. Nero is also seen using the Type-55 Storm Rifle or Type-51 Carbine as his ranged weapon. Nero loves to show off and prove his power to everyone, especially in front of his men. A trait that has gotten him into many troubles but have so far been saved by his twin brother for the time being. biography Growing up Nero 'Chavam grew up on the moon of Qikost, one of the two moons of the Sangheili homeworld of , with his mother and brother. Nero was placed in the same training unit as Kelo, a trick pulled by their mother through her contacts. The two young Sangheili brothers quickly figured out they were closely related and grew close to each other fast. Nero was a strong and impulsive Sangheili while his brother, Kelo, was more relaxed and had a more keen mind on strategy. The two often teamed up together as they were able to cover most of each others weaknesses, such as Nero gathering trusted followers and Kelo laying out their strategies. Going to War Graduating from the Sangheili military academy long after the Human-Covenant War was over didn't leave the two Sangheili brothers with fewer conflicts to solve or battles to fight. They were quickly sent on their first mission to fight off Kig-Yar and Jiralhanae pirates and raiding parties. Nero did excellent on the mission but felt he was weighted down by his less physical and skilled twin brother. The two were both promoted from Minor to Major. From there on the two brothers would see each fewer and fewer times as they rose up through the ranks. Nero became a greatly respected Sangheili officer for his deeds and his method of leading by example from the frontlines. He eventually got the rank of Field Marshal due to him inspiring his men to fight on and harder during a civil uprising on a remote Sangheili colony when all their commanding officers were killed in an assault. Nero then played an important role in the continued suppression of the uprising by keeping the moral high and his men fired up for battle. After the uprising was Nero send from battlefield to battlefield, hardly ever having more than a few weeks of peace and quiet before throwing himself into a new battle. Eventually growing tired from all the battle and wanting to worker closer to his home and family he decided to leave the Swords and joined the Black Hands mercenaries, the personal army of his mother, back on Qikost. Here he trained further under Fero 'Guraza, the supreme Commander and leader of the Black Hands, to improve his skills. Nero received a warm welcoming into the mercenaries ranks and Fero quickly found a good commanding position for him in their ranks. Nero was surprised to here that his twin brother had left Sangheili space and traveled to humans worlds as an ambassador for the Swords and to learn from them. Category:Sangheili